Kiss Me ( Ambreigns One Shot)
by AmbreignsShipper
Summary: Dean feels that Roman's girlfriend doesn't deserve him. This will possibly be a 2 part thing :)
**Roman drove back to his apartment after an amazing night out with his girlfriend Nikki. He was rushing though, not wanting to leave his roommate by himself any longer. Who knows what he could have done this time.
As he pulled up, right on time he heard a raspy scream come from his apartment window.  
"Ah shit" Roman mumbled to himself.**

 **While fishing for his keys in his pocket, Roman skipped up the stairs to the third floor. Soon he busted through the door and started searching the room for his roommate. Then another raspy scream, and it was from Roman's room.  
"Come on you stupid internet!" A voice screamed from the room. He laughed to himself softly. "This man and the Internet..."  
Roman walked to his open bedroom door and stood in the door frame.  
"Dean..." The auburn haired man jumped slightly at Roman's voice. "Yeah?" Dean said quickly glancing up at him then back to the laptop.  
"Why are you in my room and on my laptop?" Roman said crossing his arms. "Well, I needed to do some research and I thought you had good Wi-Fi. Guess I was wrong cause this internet is slow as hell"  
"Research on what?" Roman asked taking a seat on the bed.  
"You" Dean said nonchalantly.  
Roman's eyes widened. He cleared his throat.  
"Me?" Roman said raising his eyebrows.  
"Yup" Dean said squinting at the screen. "You like to post a lot on Facebook..." Dean said.  
"Why are you on my Facebook page? How are you even on Facebook? You don't even like Facebook, you don't even like social media!" Roman exclaimed.  
"Chill Ro. I have my ways. I know people..."  
Roman narrowed his eyes. "Are those 'people' Seth?" Dean kissed his teeth and refused to answer him.  
"So you're stalking me via Facebook, because that's not weird" Roman said chuckling. "It's not, unless a total stranger is doing it" Dean said giving Roman a quick flat lined smile. Roman shook his head at his overprotective roommate with a small smile. He ruffled Dean's short messy hair causing Dean to swat his hand away. He laughed at the childish action and went into the bathroom.**

 **Meanwhile, Dean kept scrolling through the new pictures Roman posted from tonight's date. But one caught his eye. Roman's little friend wasn't even looking at the camera. She was smiling at something way too hard. Clearly something was more interesting to her in that moment, or someone.  
Dean shook his head and scoffed. "If your going to go on a date with the man at least pay attention to him" He mumbled to himself.  
"What you mumbling about?" Roman said walking out of the bathroom smiling.  
"Barbie" Dean said with a disgusted look.  
Roman gave Dean a questioning look.  
"Your little friend"  
Roman continued to stare.  
Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nikki!"  
Roman huffed. "Dean what do you have against her exactly?" Dean looked Roman dead in his eyes with a small sarcastic smile. "How about the fact that she doesn't really care about you" Roman rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to control himself.  
"Dean, are you really doing this again?" He said shutting his eyes briefly in frustration. "I'm just saying Ro-" Roman held his hand up silencing Dean. "Enough Dean, you have told me this plenty of times to last the rest of my life"  
"Look, I'm just letting you know. I'm saying this I truly care for you. She doesn't love you"  
Dean has given this speech one to many damn times, and each time he heard it, it got him closer and closer to his boiling point. And today was the day he finally reached it.  
"What do you know about love huh? Tell me, how many relationships have you been in Dean?" Dean was stunned. "That doesn't matter" He said slowly closing the laptop. "I think I can guess how many Dean-o" Dean's voice cracked. "Roman stop" Soon Tears started to pool and cloud his vision. He wanted to leave the room but Roman wouldn't let him. He tried going for the door but he blocked it. "Answer me Dean" Dean kept his tears from falling as he looked at the floor.  
"Roman let me out" Dean said softly still struggling to hold back his tears.  
"You probably never had a relationship because you keep driving people away!"  
Then it happened. ****A single tear escaped Dean's eyes and rolled down his cheek. "Roman please" He whispered. It clicked in Roman's mind what he was doing. He was talking from a pissed state. He needed to let him go. He moved from the door and Dean flung the door open and left the room.  
He cursed to himself. He can't believe how much of a dick he just acted like. He quickly left the room trying to catch up with Dean.  
"Dean? Dean!" He looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.  
"Shit" He mumbled. He went back to the room and grabbed his phone.**

 **He let the cool breeze blow through his hair and dried his tears. His pocket was vibrating constantly in the grass as Dean was laying down peacefully in the park. After the ninth vibration, he took his phone out to see 5 missed calls and 4 texts. He sighed as he read them.  
"Dean please text or call me when you see this, please"  
"I'm worried, don't do anything stupid Dean, just come back to the apartment"  
"I'm sorry :("  
"I didn't mean anything I said Dean. I'm so sorry, I regret everything. Please come back..."  
He shut his eyes tightly, contemplating on whether or not he should go back yet.  
Even though he was gone for a short amount of time, he decided Roman has suffered enough already.**

 **Roman was worried as hell. Everything was off except his phone. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Keys jingling in the front door of the apartment caught his attention. He jumped off the bed and almost ran to open the door but Dean beat him to it. As Dean opened the door, he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace.**

 **"Please don't do that again baby, I'm so sorry" Roman mumbled into Dean's shoulder. Dean's eyes widened a bit. Did Roman just call him baby? "What did you say?" Roman looked up confused. "I said I'm sorry" Dean shook his head. "No, no before that" Roman pretended to be I'm thought. He knew exactly what he called Dean. He couldn't help it, it just slipped.  
But that little nickname didn't change anything. Dean was still upset. They were going to have to talk soon no matter what.**

 ******  
A knock on his bedroom door took Dean out of thinking state. "Come in" Roman slowly came in and sat next to Dean on the bed.  
"Are you still mad?" Dean sighed. "More hurt than mad. Do I really push people away?" Roman took one of Dean's hands in his. "No, no you don't. I was talking from my ass, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I hurt you." Dean was taken by surprise when Roman kept holding his hand.  
"Well, I hope not because I don't want to push you away too." Dean said looking at their intertwined hands. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Roman lifted Dean's head to look him in his eyes, waiting for answer. "You promise?" Dean asked softly looking up at Roman. Roman moved closer to Dean and whispered "I promise"**

 **Dean noticed the closed space between them. Dean saw a change in Roman. His eyes turned soft and his facial expression relaxed. As impossible as it sounds to Dean, Roman's eyes and gestures showed love.  
"Dean..." Roman whispered hesitantly. "Yeah?" Dean said almost breathlessly. "Can I?" Dean's heart skipped a beat. He nodded a slow yes. Roman inched closer until their lips lightly brushed against each other. Dean moves the extra inch and connected his lips to Roman's in loving kiss. Dean sighed into the kiss as they moved their lips together slowly.  
Dean needed this. The tiny bit of affection made Dean enter a whole other world that he never experienced before.  
Entering that world with Roman made it perfect.**


End file.
